Spamano Date night
by AmazonPro
Summary: As Romano walked into his room he saw a square of paper on his bed. "What the hell…," much to Romano's dismay, his curiousness won over his stubbornness. He trudged to his bed and picked up the note and read the neat printing ( WARNING! boyxboy Yaoi. Don't like don't read. thankz)


As Romano walked into his room he saw a square of paper on his bed.

"What the hell…," much to Romano's dismay, his curiousness won over his stubbornness. He trudged to his bed and picked up the note and read the neat printing;

Dear Lovi,

I have a special surprise for you, mi amor. Come to the living room when you're done reading this! Don't leave me waiting~

Te amo~

Antonio.

Romano groaned. What did the bastard have planned for him? He did call him 'mi amor' so it must have been something perverted. If Romano didn't show up then eventually Spain would just come and get him. Either way he was going to end up doing what the tomato bastard wanted. He just hoped that Spain hadn't planned anything…too pervertish. Like hell was Romano going to let him get away with it anyways. As the Italian trudged down the hallway all he could think about was what Spain was going to do to him. Ever since they both admitted their love for each other Spain has gotten even more clingy and perverted which Romano thought wasn't even possible. Romano trudged on a few more steps and was stopped by the tomato loving bastard.

"Eh Spain what the hell do you want?" the Italian hid the curiousness that threatened to show in his voice.

"Oh Lovi! I set such a Romantic dinner for us. We're going to have a wonderful time mi amor!" Spain led Romano to the small table he had set up previously. Romano had to admit, it did look nice. A white cloth was spread over the small square table. A red scented candle was put in the middle of the table along with rose petals scattered along the table cloth. Two plates were set on either end of the table with utensils on the napkins. Yeah it looked nice. After a minute of looking at the small table, Spain began to lead Romano to the 'lovely dinner for two'.

"Lovi.. Before we eat..we should dance," without letting Romano respond, Spain reached over and grabbed Romano's hands and began to slow dance with him. They both danced with each other in perfect silence until Spain reached over Romano and grabbed something.

"Eh bastard what are you doing?" Spain held out a white controller to Romano.

"let's dance~"

A few minutes after, Spain and Romano both ended up holding a white controller while standing in front of the T.V

"This is fucking pointless," Romano said as he began following the strange character on the screen.

"haha Lovi it's supposed to be pointless! It's fun!" Spain also began to follow the characters moves on the screen. It was obvious that Romano wasn't trying. He only moved one arm and didn't move his position. Spain noticed this.

"Roma~ if you win a song then I'll let you eat all the tomatoes you want striate from my garden!" Spain didn't think that Romano would win so his offer didn't bug him.

"Fine bastard you're on!" with that said Romano suddenly got ten times better, this made Spain start to worry.

"I'm going to win and eat all of your goddamn tomatoes!"

"We'll see Lovi. We'll see," They were both moving in perfect sync, both of them focused on winning.

"Hey I just met you and this is crazy," Spain started singing the sing they were dancing to. "but here's my number so call me maybe~"

"WHAT!?" Spain screeched when he saw That Romano had won.

"Haha Bastard now I get all you tomatoes!" It turned out Romano really can dance..

The rest of the evening went on with Spain and Romano doing a rematch and Romano winning again. After they were finished dancing both men went to the nice little table and ate the delicious meal Spain put so much effort and love in to make. Romano had to admit, that was one fun date.

A/N hmm so Romano can dance..OH HELL YES HE CAN. Call me maybe by Carly Rea Jepsen is the song they were dancing to btw. The game was Just dance 4 I think…..Okay please Review pleaaaseeee :3 I put so much work into this…like an whole hour! XP


End file.
